This invention relates to apparatus for stacking sheets fed seriatem to a collecting bin where they are collected one on top of the other in a stack, the apparatus comprising a hold-back device which is arranged above the stack of sheets and in the area of the front edges of the stacked sheets and can be selectively introduced between the complete sheet stack and sheets subsequently fed to the stack.
In a sheet stacking apparatus disclosed in DE-PS No. 25 25 422, the sheets transported to a stacking point can temporarily be held back by a trapping device such that the sheet stack located underneath can be removed. For this purpose the trapping device comprises tongues which can be operated electromagnetically, each of which is associated with an electromagnet, which requires a great amount of components and a complex control in addition to a considerable amount of space.